


Adjectives at the Theater

by evieva



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Minor Spoilers, movie theater, pandora is an office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieva/pseuds/evieva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor, blind Xerxes hates going to the theater. He's gone with the little runts, Oz and Alice, (and Gilbert) many a time, and it's always just as boring as the last. But, alas, Xerxes is going once again. Although, this time will be infinitely more interesting, for a certain someone is coming with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjectives at the Theater

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a drabble, but I couldn't help myself, because I love these two! Enjoy~

Xerxes Break really hated going to the movies. Being blind at a theater was, as you can imagine, terribly boring. But what he hated more was that the brats he had to look after loved going to the movies—which meant they went obnoxiously often. Xerxes could barely stand sitting throughout all the action movies they went to see; he never knew what was going on, and no one cared to tell him. One bright-side though, (if you could call it that, and Xerxes did) was, in his rare time off, a certain co-worker would join them and the theater would become miraculously more enjoyable.

And Xerxes planned to remedy that—even possibly improve it today.

“What are we seeing again?” Gilbert asked on Xerxes left.

“ _Blood and Glory 3!_ ” Alice and Oz shouted together, followed by some irritating giggling and jumping sounds.

“Is that appropriate for children your age?” Reim’s voice chimed in on the other side of Xerxes.

“Ah, it’s fine,” Oz said casually as they moved forward in line. “I said Gil could, and Alice is her own person and loves blood.”

“And glory!” Alice shouted dramatically, and a groan sounds from Gil’s direction.

“Just go with it, Reim-kun,” Xerxes chided, cutting the spectacled man off. “If they wanna end up scarred before they’re out of their diapers, then I say by all means.”

“I don’t wear diapers, you Clowy-Bastard!” Alice fussed, Xerxes rubbing the top of her head, mostly to keep her from jumping on him.

“Whatever you say,” He chuckled. “And anyway, Reim-kun, would you want to see anything that kids this age are ‘ _allowed’_ to see?”

“I suppose not,” Reim said, after a moment.

They reach the front of the line, and Reim pays for their tickets this time, much to Xerxes surprise. He’s not used to others paying for him—he doesn’t like it at all. But he reluctantly takes the ticket that is handed to him, and they all go inside to buy snacks and refreshments—lots of popcorn for Oz, a substantial amount of hot dogs for Alice, and quite a few sweets for Xerxes. Which…Reim buys as well.

Xerxes raises an eyebrow in Reim’s direction. “What?” He asks, defensively.

“Nothing,” Xerxes responds after they enter the theater.

Finding seats was something Xerxes needed a little help with, but never let on. He’d stumble a little bit on occasion because the aisles were so small, but he didn’t need to worry about that this time around. Reim stood behind him, lightly and subtly touching his arms and whispering into his ear to nudge him in the right direction. It amazed Xerxes how well Reim understood him on a fundamental level, even if the white-haired never said or did anything to lead the brown-haired to believe he needed any help at all.

When they got to their seats (second row from the very top), Reim elected to sit a few seats away from the other three kids, but Xerxes insisted they sit in the row just above the three kids.

“Wouldn’t that make it easier?” Xerxes grinned, making his way back the way he came, scooting past the taller man.

“Alright,” Reim responded, though he sounded bit skeptical. It almost made Xerxes want to laugh. Why, what could a blind man be scheming? Not a thing too devious, no not at all…

When the movie started, Xerxes heard the same plot explained, by the same narrator, for the third time—the same plain old plot, filled with war and violence—the usual guy-flick movie that Xerxes had heard hundreds of times by now. He was entirely disinterested, and sighed a bit, slouching back into his seat.

“The setting is a military base in Russia,” Reim states, causing Xerxes to perk up a bit, remembering the film wouldn’t be completely confusing much like the rest. “The subtitles say…” Reim read aloud to Xerxes the translation of Russian on screen in a whisper just loud enough for the albino to hear. It was nice to for once know what was going on. Xerxes supposed he could’ve asked at least Gilbert to read him subtitles and tell him the setting, but he was too proud. And if someone was as knowledgeable as Reim was of Xerxes’ feelings about his whole ‘being blind’ spiel, then the white-haired man couldn’t complain even if they did try to tell him what was going on.

 Reim continued to patiently tell Xerxes the setting when it was necessary, and be silent when it was not so Xerxes could listen—it was almost too perfect, until about halfway through the movie, Xerxes felt eyes on him.

“What?” He hissed at Reim, who he felt jolt has though he was frightened.

“I-it’s nothing…” He managed. Xerxes smiled.

“I don’t think it’s _nothing_ ,” Ah, the opportunity he’s been waiting for to put his dubious plan to work.

This isn’t the first time this had happened—for the past few weeks while they were working at Pandora together, Xerxes had felt Reim’s eyes on him upon multiple occasions. Xerxes was curious as to why Reim was looking at him, but it became apparent going by last week’s end. On Friday, Reim let slip that he liked someone, and Xerxes could only _guess_ who that could be…no one he knew, according to Reim.

Xerxes slipped a hand onto Reim’s thigh, feeling him jump. Xerxes had no wherewithal to know how high, or how low his hand landed on Reim’s leg, which actually wasn’t a problem for him… “Say, Reim-kun,” Xerxes leaned into Reim, resting his head on the taller mans shoulder. “About that person you mentioned last week…the one you like…can I take a crack at who it might be?” His hand slid down toward the inside of Reim’s thigh, and he got stiffer, sitting up straight as a pole.

“I-i-if y-ou want t-t-o…” Reim stuttered. Xerxes smirked.

“I’d say they’re…someone you know very well…” Xerxes removed the arm rest from between them, moving closer and closer as Reim moved back. “Someone interesting…”

“Well, I wouldn’t go as f-far to say ‘no’…” Xerxes could hear a smile on Reim’s face, which kind of surprised him. He thought for sure this mousy-brown haired man would be a bit too flustered to be cheeky. Well, no matter—he’d just have to try a _little_ harder to get it out of him.

“I see,” Xerxes replied, moving to sit on Reim’s lap, facing him. “So, are they interesting looking?” Xerxes wrapped his hands around Reim’s neck.

“I don’t know if that’s the right adjective…” Reim sounded breathless, his voice a low whisper. Xerxes couldn’t believe how much fun he was having with this. Reim seemed positively _exposed_ , and Xerxes was _so_ pleased to be the one making him so vulnerable.

“What… _is_ the right adjective, Reim-kun?” Xerxes smiled, taking Reim’s glasses, and putting them on himself. Xerxes could suddenly feel strong, but gentle hands on his face, and his eyes widened in surprise at the gesture.

“Aloof,” Reim whispered. Xerxes could feel Reim’s eye staring straight into his. Everything became garbled in the background—all Xerxes could do was listen to Reim’s words. “Seraphic…lunar…sui generis…”

“Well…this person sounds…um...” Now it was Xerxes’ turn to be flustered. He had never had someone compliment him this way. Let it be known that Xerxes was _well_ aware who Reim was crushing on, and all these ‘adjective’s were not in his book on how he would describe himself.

 Reim’s arms had found themselves around Xerxes waist and Xerxes found this was no fun anymore. He pouted at this situation. His whole plan had back fired. He didn’t count on Reim being so good at…

Embarrassing him.

He also didn’t count on Reim leaning forward, and pushing his lips to his. Though, not counting on it was a mistake. It was nice. Xerxes himself couldn’t do anything, seemingly frozen by shock as he felt warm lips touch his for the first time. It was so delicate, so momentous, so feeble—so Reim.

When they parted, Xerxes put a hand over Reim’s mouth, and pushed his head back into the theater seat, reminding Xerxes that he wasn’t in another dimension. “Reim-kun you can’t just put me on the spot like that!” He hissed. Reim chuckled.

“You started it!”

“So what?” Xerxes pouted. He wondered if the kids were looking right now—how he hoped they were still watching their movie. “Now I’m ending it.”

“I’ve never seen you so red,” Reim’s comment was muffled by Xerxes hand, but he could still hear his impudence, “and my glasses look good on you.” Xerxes moved to slap a hand on his eyes as well.

“Quit looking at me,” Xerxes grinned. “What a pervert you are, Reim-kun.”

Obnoxious yelling and explosions sounded behind Xerxes as he removed his hand from Reim’s mouth, and leaned forward, hoping to land his lips on Reim’s without fail. As far as he could tell, he hit the corner of Reim’s mouth, but Reim, being ever as courteous as he was, moved to make their lips fit perfectly.

Xerxes broke the kiss, leaning his forehead on Reim’s, finally removing his hands from his eyes. “Sounds like the movies almost over…” Xerxes whispered, smiling in-spite of himself.

“Damn…” Reim breathed, causing Xerxes to chuckle.

“You sound so _awfully_ disappointed, Reim-kun,” Xerxes teased.

“Well, it’s not every day I get to see you like this, Xerxes Break.”

Xerxes moved off of Reim, settling back into his seat, snuggling up to the taller’s shoulder. “Mmm, and that may be the last.”

Xerxes could hear Reim chuckling, as though the notion was funny.  

 

* * *

 

“That was _awesome!_ ” Alice shouted as they exited the theater. Xerxes could hear her and Oz high-five each other.

“Yes, it was…rather interesting,” Xerxes responded. It must’ve been evening by now, for the air was cool.

“Wait, did you really like it, Xerxes?” Oz asked. “Cause I’ve heard they’re making a forth one!”

“Oh, yay,” Xerxes forced a smile.

“Hey, that’s awesome,” Reim chimed in. “Maybe I’ll come for the next one.”

“Hmm, I’d bet you’d  lo-o-ove that, Reim-kun,” Xerxes sang. Now Xerxes might be wrong, but he thought he could hear a certain Gilbert scoff lightly. Xerxes turned in his direction. “Why, whatever is the matter, Gilbert-kun?”

“Oh, nothing,” He replied. Though it didn’t sound like it was nothing. Xerxes paused before the short steps in front of the theater, putting a hand in front of where Reim was to stop him.

“Do you think he…?” Xerxes grinned when he heard Reim cough out a laugh.

“Could be,” The taller replied, wrapping an arm around the shorter and pulling him into a kiss on the forehead.

“Oh, stop it—you’ll embarrass the poor boy further.” Xerxes papped on Reim’s chest. “I can almost see his face now.” The image brought an unexpected amount of joy to Xerxes. And he couldn’t wait to make poor Gil more and more flustered working at the office with Reim.

Well…maybe _working_ wasn’t the right adjective.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
